Gamora
Gamora is a former assassin and a member of the Guardians of the Galaxy. She became the adopted daughter of Thanos after he killed her entire race. She served for years before betraying him, in attempt to free herself from his ways. She was hired to steal the Orb, and became caught up in the Quest for the Orb becoming friends with the other members of the Guardians of the Galaxy. After the Battle of Xandar, she left to work with them. Biography Early Life ]] When Gamora was very young, the interplanetary warlord Thanos killed almost every member of her species, the Zehoberi. Thanos killed Gamora's parents in front of her, but spared her and raised her as his own child. As she aged he cybernetically changed her body, trying to transform her into the ultimate weapon. Gamora trained under the tutelage of Ronan the Accuser as a Galaxy-Class Killer alongside Korath and the Luphomoid known as Nebula. Gamora and Nebula considered each other sisters, and both shared great enmity towards Thanos for destroying their childhoods. Upon reaching adulthood, Gamora and Nebula sought the powerful item known as the Orb for Thanos under the command of Korath the Pursuer. On the planet Praxius IX, while following a false lead on the Orb, Nebula found herself ensnared by an impenetrable Laser Thorn Energy Net. Under Thanos' orders, Gamora left Nebula behind, leaving her only a large knife with which to cut herself out of the netting. The experience drove a great wedge between the two sisters, and also strengthened Gamora's bitterness towards Thanos.Guardians of the Galaxy Prelude The Deadliest Woman in the Galaxy As the years passed, Gamora's skills earned her Thanos' favoritism, which only proved to strengthen the growing wedge in her relationship with Nebula. In time, Gamora built up the reputation as the "Deadliest Woman in the Galaxy". At some point, Thanos lent Gamora and Nebula's services to Ronan, whom Thanos had hired to find the Orb in exchange for the complete annihilation of Xandar. This was the final straw for Gamora, who was unwilling to assist Thanos and Ronan in killing millions of innocent lives. Her opportunity for freedom eventually came in the form of Taneleer Tivan, who sought to add the Orb to his collection, and hired Gamora to bring it to him once she or Ronan located it. Knowing that the Orb falling into the hands of either Ronan or Thanos would spell doom for the galaxy, and wishing to make up for past crimes, Gamora accepted the job, believing that the Orb would be safer in the hands of Tivan than Ronan.Guardians of the Galaxy Prequel Infinite Comic Quest for the Orb Crucial Encounter Gamora traced the Orb to Peter Quill, a human outlaw and associate of the intergalactic smugglers group, the Ravagers. Pursuing him to Xandar, Gamora ambushed Quill just as he was trying to sell the artifact to a merchant. Her planned attack was thrown off, however, when the criminal duo of Rocket Raccoon and Groot arrived, instead seeking Quill who had a high bounty on his head from Yondu Udonta. In the confusion, Quill fled. Gamora and the two thugs raced after Quill, causing quite an uproar. Eventually, Gamora pinned Quill, but the Nova Corps quickly intervened and arrested the four for civil disruption. The four were then shipped offworld and sent to the Kyln for incarceration. Once there, Gamora found herself being antagonized by one of the inmates, Drax, whose wife and family had been murdered by Ronan. With Gamora being connected to Ronan, Drax nearly attempted to kill her in order to briefly satisfy his hatred, but was stopped by Quill. While initially distrustful of each other, Gamora offered to split Tivan's payment with Quill, Rocket, and Groot if they assisted her in escaping from the prison. Accompanied by Drax, the criminals staged a prison break, and fled the Kyln in the Milano.Guardians of the Galaxy The Collector on Knowhere]] Traveling to Knowhere, Gamora and the group waited to meet with Tivan. Gamora and Quill shared a brief moment, which ended with Gamora harshly rejecting Quill's advances, as she was aware of his reputation. When Tivan finally met with the group, they discovered that the Orb was in fact a containment device that held an Infinity Stone. Before the group could accept their payment, Tivan's assistant, Carina, attempted to take the stone, only to unintentionally tap into its power and trigger a massive explosion that killed Carina and destroyed much of Tivan's collection. Barely escaping with their lives, Gamora hastily resealed the stone into the Orb and left. Finally realizing the true danger of the Orb, Gamora decided to deliver the Orb to the Nova Corps where it would be safest, when Ronan and his forces suddenly arrived, having been called to Knowhere by Drax. In the ensuing chaos, Gamora engaged Nebula in an aerial battle that resulted in her being blown into deep space and the Orb stolen. Battle against Ronan Quill managed to rescue Gamora before she could die from space exposure, and the two were picked up by the Ravagers. Their leader, Yondu Udonta, agreed to help them in retaking the Orb from Ronan, who had betrayed Thanos and was now making his way to Xandar with the intention of destroying it. Joining up once again with Quill, Rocket, Groot, and Drax, Gamora joined in the Battle of Xandar. During the battle, Gamora and her allies infiltrated Ronan's ship, the Dark Aster, where Gamora defeated Nebula in a duel and then disabled the vessel's shield generator. She then joined her friends in confronting Ronan, who easily subdued them before being violently plowed by Rocket, causing the Aster to plummet from the Xandarian skyline. Groot sacrificed himself to keep the others safe from the crash. Ronan survived the crash as well, and in the end, Gamora, Quill, Drax, and Rocket destroyed him using the Infinity Stone. The stone was then given to the Nova Corps, who pardoned the group from their criminal records. Now free from Thanos and Ronan, Gamora permanently joined Quill, Rocket, and Drax as the "Guardians of the Galaxy". Personality Gamora is stoic, distant, caring and proficient. Initially merciless due to her background with Thanos, Gamora eventually grew to distrust her 'father' when it became clear that he didn't really care about anyone but himself. Realizing that he was using her and her sister as merely a means to an end, Gamora chose to defect from Thanos' empire and became determined to redeem herself for her past actions. Appearance Gamora is a slender, fit, young Zenwhoberi with ombré hair from black to purple with dark brown eyes. Like most of her race, she has green skin. Powers and Abilities Refined Physical Attributes *'Implants': While in the service of Thanos, Gamora had cybernetic appendages and implants installed in her and , providing enhanced strength, stamina, and vision. For example, she was able to leap at a tremendous height while helping the other Guardians escape from the Kyln, and was able to survive or at least briefly sustain various different afflictions that would prove fatal to a normal human being, such as severe electrocution and deep-space exposure. *'Enhanced Neurological System': Gamora's is more advanced than that of most species, granting her enhanced senses and awareness. Abilities Having been trained as an assassin, Gamora is an expert combatant and marksman. Under Thanos' wing, Gamora received extensive training in both armed and unarmed combat. As a result, she is an extremely talented swordswoman. Equipment *'Godslayer': Gamora's favorite weapon is Godslayer, a retractable sword given to her by Thanos. Relationships Allies * Guardians of the Galaxy - Teammates ** Star-Lord - Potential Love Interest and Leader ** Drax the Destroyer ** Groot ** Rocket Raccoon * The Collector - Employer Video Game Only *Cosmo *Mantis Enemies * Ronan the Accuser - Instructor * Thanos - Adoptive Father and Master * Nebula - Adoptive "Sister" Video Game Only *Red King *Caiera *Charlie-27 *Beta Ray Bill *Hulk *Skunge *Levan *Korg *Margus *Angela *Wraith Trivia *In the comics, Gamora possesses different physical characteristics such as green hair and yellow patch-like tattoos over her eyes, and she was eventually entrusted to protect the Time Gem. *Despite their animosity toward each other Gamora cares for Nebula. The two have a relationship similar to that of Thor and Loki. References External Links * * Category:Guardians of the Galaxy (film) Characters Category:Comics Characters Category:Video Games Characters Category:Zehoberi Category:Females Category:Red Hair Category:Green Eyes Category:Criminals Category:Guardians of the Galaxy Members Category:Heroes Category:High Body Count